Were the Magic Begins
by Immortal-99
Summary: Elsa and Jack meet and begin falling for each other while Pitch (Voldemort) Will try to kill Elsa, once in for all. Harry Potter just Jelsa version. Other characters too.
1. Rare wand

**Hey! Guys! I will write a story with Elsa and Jack frost in Harry Potter **

**version! Elsa and Jack main main characters. Oh, and I don't own ROTG or **

**Frozen. Wish I did:( anyways it will include others characters in it also you **

**can ask for any characters in review. Thanks! I thought of this because a **

**fanfiction user theTwentyNineth wrote one too. And check out the story **

**made by theTwentyNineth. Now, let's start!**

* * *

It was a crowded place full of witches, wizards, warlocks, elements, and other creatures. " Elsa stay close, please." My father said. " Ok father." "Elsa! Elsa!" Anna said. " look at all the candies in the shop! Specially, the chocolate!" I smelt the air so did Anna. Hmm...Chocolate. Anna and I said at the same time. I giggled. It was the week before school to get supplies. Anna and I were going to Hogwarts. " Come girls, let's go." My mother said. Kay mum. We walked passed stores filled with kids getting supplies, when we stopped at a store called Olivander's Wand Shop. We went inside, as we stepped inside, I could smell the fresh old and dusty smell that was like her father's office filled with stacks of paper. "Ah, hello Dorthy! Is that you Phil?" Mr. Olivander said. " Long time no see Olivander" My mother said. " We are here for my two daughters wand" " Please hold out your hands Anna and Elsa." We did as we were told. Mr . Olivander looked at Anna's hands first. Then we he got to mine, a spark of blue appeared and frosted the ground around her. " An element! Amazing!" "Now shall we start?" He went behind a shelf and took out three boxes. Anna tested the first wand. " It is a 11 inch wand with snake scale and Capricorn fur." The wand let a burst full of orange smoke. " First times a charm, isn't it?" Mr. Olivander said. " Now Elsa, hm... As he was thinking, a shot of blue smoke flew into Elsa's hand. " Strange? Very strange. I never had a wand choosing the person." He took the box out of my hands. " A 13 inch wand with Phoenix feather and unicorn horn. Very rare indeed." "Try it child." I took the wand and a big blue snowflake burst out of the wand. " This is a twin of the rarest wand." Mr. Olivander said." "Thank you for the information. Now, shall we pay?" " Oh! Yes! Indeed!" Father payed for the two wands and we walked out of the store with all the other supplies.

* * *

**Ok! Next will be Jack finding his wand. Please follow or review!**


	2. The famous Elsa Winter

**Ok second one! Please review ok follow or anything! I'm begging you, please! Ok let's start!**

**Jack: Wait I'm a wizard!?**

**Elsa: apparently you are. **

* * *

Jack

The crowded village was packed with people. My dad Bunnymund and My mom Tooth were helping me get my supplies ready. We already got the rest so now I just need my wand. My best friend Kristoff, was getting a wand too. We walked in to find a man paying for two wands. Then I noticed two girls standing by a woman. There was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, she had blue eyes and a lot of energy. The other girl by her looked older. She was gorgeous, she had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with plum colored lips. I turned around to see Kristoff drooling over the girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Hello!" "may I help you? Ah! Two boys! Ok let's look at your hands." The guy said. He looked at Kristoff's hand and found a wand that was 11 inch with willow bark and unicorn hair. "Easy! Test the wand boy." Kristoff waved it and a yellow light appeared. Then he looked at my hands and touched them. " Icy cold! Another elemental!" Who's the first elemental? I asked. He pointed at the girl with platinum blonde hair. He turned around to see a staff whiz it's way over here into my hand's. " Another! It is a 5 ft. Staff or wand with Phoenix feather and unicorn horn. The other rarest twin! I just sold the other!" The man said. Who did you sell it too? He pointed again to the girl with platinum hair leaving. We'll take them said my mom. We payed then head off to the pet store.

* * *

Elsa

We just walked in the pet store to find a pet. First we had to take a test.

(Elsa: regular **Questions: bold)**

**What is your favorite season?**

Winter

**How old are you?**

16

**What is your favorite hobby?**

Singing

**For father/mother**

**What is your daughter like? **

Clever, wise, sneaky, trouble, and brave

We had just finish the test and were waiting for our results.

Elsa Winter!

Your result is an snow owl!

Anna Summer!

Your result is a dog!

I went to the owl section and found an owl that was pure white with blue eyes. It had a symbol of a snowflake on it's back. Weird, just like mine. I said. I took the cage and went over to my father. Until someone knocked me down. Oh my gosh! Sorry! Sorry! Is that the mark? She had seen my mark of the lightning snowflake scar. "Everyone it's Elsa Winter!" The descendant of Harry Potter! She yelled. Then a whole bunch of people came in. It is! The descendant! I heard. I got adopted by Anna and her parents. Because well my parents died in a fight with Pitch , the descendant of Voldemort. Butt greatly my great grandfather defeated Voldemort. Harry Potter.

* * *

**Sup. Im to lazy to write good. So sorry?!**


	3. The spell

**Hey guys! Now When people talk it will be like this Anna: Dad: mom: **

* * *

Jack I walked through the door to a pet shop and found the store was crowded because of a girl.

People: It's Harry Potter's grandchild!

People: Has she heard about who will not be named?

I squeezed in between and saw her again but with a scar on her forehead. Qualios.. OSS...Darantine..

I went to check it out. It was Pitch the descendent of Voldemort.

There were also two other people on the ground... That's when I realized it was the girl's parents. Dead on the floor.

Elsa: Mother? Father? (Sobs) Please wake up!

Anna: No! (Cries) Mama! Papa! You Idiot who are you?

Pitch: Elsa, dear, don't you remember me? He laughed wickedly. Then he took his wand out and cast a spell on Elsa. Her scar which disappeared turned a bright blue. She started groaning.

Elsa: Stop it hurts! Stop!

Elsa's mother: Arithe...

The spell was put on Elsa and Pitch screamed and disappeared.

Wow!

* * *

**Sup! Those made up words were spells. Peace out Rainbow Trout**


	4. The kiss

**Sup! Peeps! I got a little tired from 3rd chapter so sorry!;€ **

* * *

Elsa

All I remember is mama and papa dying with I think is Pitch. I hate Pitch...

Anna: Elsa! Are you ok?

I'm fine.

A huge man walked in the room. He had a brown bushy beard with an oversize overcoat.

? Man: Hello, I'm Hagrid. I will be adopting you. You must be Elsa Potter Winter.

Me: Nice to meet you Hagrid. And yes I am Elsa.

Jack! Bye sweetie! A woman said.

Jack: Hagrid!

Hagrid: Hi Jack! This is famous Elsa.

Jack: H-hey E-ls-a!

Me: Are you Jack Frost? Winter Spirit!? I think you are amazing! I know so much about you! Favorite color is blue, Really mischievous and sneaky, song is Echo by Jason Walker! And you have powers like me!

Jack: Woah, you know to much about me. And what about powers?

I created a snowball and through it at Jack's face.

Jack: Wow!

Jack pov

She was so beautiful I wanted to kiss her. She knows a lot about me, maybe too much. The snowball awoken me from daydream.

Me: Hey!

Elsa: yeahthat'swhatyougetandbytheway, yourcute! Hugh!?

Jack: Really! I think your gorgeous!

I slapped myself

Elsa: Really?

Jack:...Yeah...I like you.

Elsa: I like you too!

Elsa hugged me and I felt the sparks start. I couldn't help it, I kissed her.

That's when I started thinking. (Shit!) I pulled away but couldn't Elsa repaid her kiss!

Jack: Now are you my girlfriend?

Elsa: Yes! Where am I!

Anna and Hagrid: Ummhumm...

Anna coughed saying lovebirds

Hagrid: The train.

Elsa: train?

Hagrid: Here is your Owl. Never got to name it.

Elsa: Frostflake... Yeah, Frostflake.

Then the snowflake on the back of the owl started to glow.

Hagrid: Oh! That's the rare baby owl from Hedwig, your grandfather's owl. The flake was meant for you only.

Elsa: My scar is glowing!

Frostflake: Your scar has the connection to talk to me.

Elsa: Your talking and your a girl!?

Elsa's glow stopped and the owl stopped talking.

* * *

**This is rated T so bad words coming! Review or follow or favorite please! Peace out Rainbow trout!**


	5. The choosing

**Hey guys! So Elsa and Jack are dating and Hagrid is Elsa'a guardian now. **

* * *

**Elsa **

Anna: Where here! Where here! Where's Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: Anna! Elsa! Over here! Jack?

You know each other?

Jack: And you know her?

Anna: She's our cousin. Duh.

Merida: Lassies! Ey, Elsa.. I see you've met Jack.

Anna: More then met.. More like kissed!

Hiccup and Kristoff: Ooh! Lover boy!

Anna: Are both of you twins or something? Except he had blonde and you have brown hair and he is more muscular then you.

Hiccup: For your information, I have a girlfriend and he doesn't!

Kristoff: hey!

Rapunzel: Let's go inside guys!

* * *

The magic sorting hat got to is now.

Rapunzel Corona!

Rapunzel sat down in a stool while the hat covered her eyes.

Ravenclaw!

The table of Ravensclaw kids started waving and shouting.

Merida Brave

Griffindor!

Hiccup Toothless!

Hufflepuff!

Anna Summers!

Hufflepuff!

Kristoff Sven!

Hufflepuff!

Jack Frost!

Slytherin

Last but not least!

Elsa Winters!

I sat on the stool as the hat covered my eyes.

Magic hat: Hmm... You are all mixed up. But very sneaky and trouble, also wise, cheerful, and brave.

Everyone waited.

Slytherin!

Jack: Yeah! Elsa!

Flynn: I can't believe my girlfriend Rapunzle is in Ravenclaw while your girlfriend is on slytherin.

The magic hat: Wait!

She is in Um.. In something?

People: What!?

Magic hat: Clearly she is all of them.

Slytherin! Again!

* * *

**Ok How was it? Now peace out rainbow trout!**


	6. The dream, locket, and grandma

Elsa

Dream Pitch: Open up the gates, or I will make fear. give me the key, so I won't be near.

What did that mean? Pitch! Come out, I'm not afraid! I tried to speak but failed.

Pitch: Your fate is so cruel, your curse you cannot control. Why do you bother having friends? Why have love when you can have fear? Why is it you cannot control the curse?

"I can control it and it's not a curse!" I screamed. Pitch laughed and disappeared. Then a faint glow came out. It was shaped as a moon.

Moon: Hello, I am Mani. Man of the moon. This is a locket that is a key to this school, a Egyptian history. This school contains secrets of all kinds. You are given a task, your great grandfather which you think is your grandfather has had a task. His task was to destroy all of the horcruxes. He had a team, the order of the phoenix. Your teammates that you will recruit and you are given a single task. Elsa destroy all Egyptian evil and create the good. The order of the Pharaoh. Elsa, find this locket, your grandmother you've had not met yet. Find her and tell her your task. She will understand and give you the locket. And one more thing do not let it fall in the wrong hands. I must go now, bye. - Last night I had a strange dream. A dream

. Hagrid do you know my grandmother? If you do can you take me to her?

Hagrid: Yes I do know your grandmother. You should ask Jack to bring you to her.

Jack. Ok, thanks for the imformation! - Jack can you take me to my grandmother?

Jack: Do I get anything in return?

Fine! what do you want?

Jack: maybe a kiss? On the lips?

I kissed Jack and we went off. -

We were at a house that had stone walls and paint that was peeling off. Jack had knocked on the door.

Jack: Hi Ellie!

Ellie: Oh! hello Jack! And who is this?

Jack: Your granddaughter.

Ellie: Elsa?

Hi grandma! I ran over to hug her.

Ellie: Jack can you wait here please.

Jack sat down.

Ellie: come in Elsa!

Grandma it's about a locket. The shape of a moon. I had it in my dream. The moon, Mani told me I was the chosen one.

Ellie: The locket... Let me go get it.

She came back after a few minutes.

Ellie: I had it for a long time now. I didn't know what to do with it so I kept it. Also it has a picture of your great grandfather.

I opened the locket up, there was a picture of my grandfather still young age holding me and the other side a riddle. Love is light, Love is bright, To destroy the very last, open up to the past. The picture of my great grandfather was moving. Saying the riddle with a smile. Thank you grandma. I hugged her and said bye and Jack and I left. -Please review, follow, or like!

**hey! I didn't update earlier because my internet did not work then my iphone didn't work and I tried my computer again. turns out airplane mode was on. :3**


	7. Singing

**Hey guys! I got bored so yeah another story.**

* * *

Jack

Elsa and I went to Ellie's house yesterday. When Elsa came out she had a locket in the shape of a moon. Ever since then she didn't talk to me that much anymore.

I looked at my schedule, I had to look at it often because I forget sometimes. Next was music, the headmaster North made it human like with magic.

I walked to music, it just opened because the order for the instruments were delayed so we start today.

Giselle: Hello class! I am Miss Giselle. I will be teaching music! Last week I gave you an assignment to make a song to sing to the class, so let's get started! First up will be Anna Summer!

Anna: Umm.. this song was written by Elsa my sister. I can't write at all, oh! and this song will be a duet with my partner Kristoff! Love is an open door.

Anna: Can I say something crazy?

Kristoff: I love crazy!

Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face, until suddenly I bumped into you.

Kristoff: I was thinking the same thing! Because like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.

Anna:But with you. Kristoff: But with you

Kristoff: I found my place Anna: I see your face

Kristoff and Anna: And it's nothing like before! Love is an open door, Love is an open door, love is an open door.

Kristoff: I mean it's crazy Anna: What

Kristoff: we finish each other's Anna: Sandwiches

Kristoff: That's what I was going to say!

Kristoff and Anna: I never met someone who thinks so much like me! jinx, jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have only one explanation!

Kristoff: You

Anna: and I

Kristoff: were

Anna: just

Kristoff and Anna: meant to be!

Anna: Say goodbye! Kristoff: say goodbye

Anna and Kristoff: To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door, love is an open door, love can be so much more.

Giselle: Great! Now we have Jack!

Jack: I wrote She Will Be loved

Jack:

Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times But somehow I want more

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved, and she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know, I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothin' at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye) Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

Giselle: awesome! now next is Elsa!

Elsa: I will be singing Winter Sleep

Elsa: It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far, far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue

Can you hear me out there?

Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?

I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close  
I watch the move it makes

But it gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear

Anyone out there hear me now?

Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will

Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?

Giselle: Great! Hmm.. no one is next. Anna, Kristoff, Jack, and Elsa, you get A+ and everyone else, F-.

The bell rang and everyone walked out.

Hey Elsa! I kissed her on the cheek.

Elsa: Hey Jack! And thanks for the kiss.

No problem, the song you sang who wrote it?

Elsa: duh! me!

psssh! I knew that! At least it was great!

Elsa: yours was great too!

Anna: Elsa! There's a score board! Who ever sings the best is awarded a singing trophy every semester! and I saw Miss. Giselle put your name up in first place! Then Jack! Then us!

What Elsa is in front of me!

Flynn: Elsa beat you in what?

The whole gang appeared.

I'm not telling you!

Anna: Elsa beat him in singing!

Flynn: Wow! That's the first time!

Anna: what!

Flynn: In muggle school, he was always the best singer!

Elsa: I am better than my boyfriend in one thing! Frost is a Sucker!

Hey! I started chasing her down the hallway.

* * *

**I finished!**

Add song meaning

* * *

Not sure what to write? See example

Example Song Meanings

Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...  
"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."  
You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

SUBMIT

Thank You For Your Submission

* * *

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome by our team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!


	8. The letter

**Sup! Ok most bad words are not in then in, do you understand? If you don't, I don't either.**

* * *

Elsa

It was probably 1:00 am because I felt tired but didn't want to go to sleep. I took out my locket and opened it.

"I think it's time."

* * *

Jack?

Jack: yeah?

I need to tell you something. Privately.

We walked outside by the gates of Hogwarts. That's when my scar started glowing. Frostflake was coming.

Frostflake: Hello miss Elsa.

Good evening.

Frostflake: Here is a letter from your great grandfather and I think Jack should read it.

I gave Jack the letter.

Jack: Dear, Elsa

If you are thinking of telling your friends, gather up the most loyalists to you and I well tell more. Now go gather up your friends. Tell them to meet you at the place. I will be waiting for you to open up this letter.

Jack: Elsa. Is there something you wanted to tell me?

Yes, but we need the people who are willing to fight evil.

Jack had a questioned look.

Jack: I know a spell to call our friends.

Do it.

Jack cast the spell and out of nowhere, Punzie, Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, Anna, and Kristoff appeared.

Anna you remember the spot right?

Anna: Yeah!

We went to the garden and into a maze. Then we stopped at a wall.

Merida: There's nothin' here.

Anna: Not yet

I whispered something no one could quite hear and the wall made a portal.

Me: Now are we coming?

We walked into the portal and a fresh smell of winter burst through.

Jack: it's a winter wonderland.

Rapunzel: but it's spring?

Anna: no, summer.

Merida: more likely autumn.

Me: okay guys this portal gives you the season you like and makes it different. Jack you have the letter.

Jack opened the letter up. The letter started to talk.

Elsa, and your friends, are here to know something you might see a moon shape locket glowing blue that is the key to Egyptian secrets. There is evil created in Hogwarts. You must protect the magic. There are marks on your right arm of a symbol. Kristoff is Bes, god of protection. Hiccup is Geb, god of earth. Eugene is Hapi, god of the nile. Anna is Hathor goddess of love. Rapunzel is Serket, goddess of healing. Merida is Sekhet, goddess of war. Jack is Anubis, god of dead, and Elsa you are the chosen one also you are Seyella, the goddess of destiny. All of you must protect Elsa and the locket. Pitch is one of the evil, destroy his heart and all will be good. Go to the mirror, find the symbol and unlock. Here are some small lockets with your god symbol on them. they are a key, if you already unlock the first gate with Elsa's locket. Good luck, you'll need it.

Hiccup: Who's Eugene?

Flynn: That would be me.

I handed every body there locket and laughed with them.

me: Guys, this is the order of the Pharaoh.

* * *

Jack was taking me on a date, we were going to ice skate.

So, do you believe in all of this?

Jack: yes, well, I know you have a talking owl, a locket that is a key, and lockets for us, and were gods and goddesses.

Tomorrow we should start looking.

Jack: yeah.

We were at the skating rink. we played and skated for hours, until the time was 11 pm.

Jack: shit, shit, shit. were going to be late!

Why the hell didn't my alarm on my watch ring! come on.

we raced back to Hogwarts and made it back in time.

Jack: tomorrow?

tomorrow.

we kissed and went our separate ways.

* * *

**yay! now they know about the order of Pharaoh, and there gods and goddesses!**


	9. The cheating

**OK! now cheating starting. With jack and punzie oh yeah I don't feel like correcting mistakes.**

* * *

**Rapunzel**

I couldn't help it. I was jealous, jealous of Elsa and Jack. I mean I was Jack's best friend since 3rd grade, Jack never notice Elsa in 3rd grade because he was popular while everyone was just killing Elsa with their words. I was one of them too, until I found out Elsa was my cousin. I had a crush on Jack since forever! But now I have Flynn, but still I had a crush on Jack. I bet Flynn and Elsa wouldn't know If I kissed Jack.

I walked down the hall to find Jack, there he is.

Me: hey Jack!

Jack: hey blondie!

Me: can you help me on this magic problem?

Jack: Um.. I was suppose to meet Elsa right here. but I bet she wouldn't mind.

We walked over to the corner and I jumped him and kissed him. I thought he would push back but he held on ten seconds until..

Elsa: Jack

Flynn: Rapunzel

Elsa: y-you tw-two timer!

She started to cry and run away.

Flynn: ...

And he walked away.

Jack: what have I done?!

* * *

Anna

I was putting on my shirt when all of a sudden I heard a cry and a knock.

coming!

I opened the door when my shirt was on, and saw a **crying** Elsa.

Elsa! What's wrong!

Elsa: T-that jer-jerk! He cheated on me with Rapunzel!

I'm sure it was just Rapunzel.

Elsa: really! I saw him not pushing back but clinging on to Rapunzel's dirty stupid mouth!

I'm going to kill him and Rapunzel!

Elsa: no. it's okay. I am Goddess of destiny. this was sure to happen.

* * *

Elsa

Last night I had a dream that I was dying because of a broken heart. Jack was god of the dead and he just stood there kissing Rapunzel and watching me suffer. That's when the moon shined brighter.

Mani: Elsa, you can take their name in god and goddess away because they were never loyal to you. You are fate.

Mani's words echoed through me like a thousand girls screaming.

That's when I fell through this other portal. I was watching all of us finding a mirror. when I saw it, the mirror showed my family. With no Anna in it. It was my real mom and dad. On top of the mirror was the moon shaped symbol.

* * *

**Ok enough right? in the chapter singing I messed up on love is an open door sorry oh and those gods and goddesses are real I searched them myself. now bye!**


	10. The ball

**hey guys! I am tired so don't blame me if it's bad**

* * *

**Elsa**

I hadn't gone to class for days and I look horrible! **But **I need to move on. today was music, so I put on a dark blue t-shirt that said move it or die! I put white skinny pants on and my regular braid but with snowflakes in them.

I walked to class after I put my robe on.

Giselle: hello class! Let's hear your other song due! The theme was breaking up! ok first Anna!

Anna: My sister Elsa wrote this. Roar

Anna: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I had enough I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Giselle:Great! next kristoff!

Kristoff: let her go

Kristoff: Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Giselle: Yay! next jack!

Jack: when I was your man

jack:

Same bed but it feels just A little bit bigger now Our song on the radio But it dont sound the same When our friends talk about you All it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little When I hear your name It all just sounds like (oooooh) Mmm too young too dumb to realize That i

Should of bought you flowers And held you hands Should of gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party Cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby is dancing But shes dancing with another man

My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes It all just sounds like (oooooh) Mmm too young too dumb to realize That i

Should of bought you flowers And held your hands Should of gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party Cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby is dancing But shes dancing with another man

Although it hurts Ill be the first to say That I was wrooooong Oooh I know im probably much too late To try and apologize for my mistakes But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers I hope he hold you hands Give you all his hours When he has the chance Take you to every party Cause I remember how much You loved to dance Do all the things I should of done When I was your man Do all the things I should of done When I was your man

Giselle: Awesome! next Elsa

Elsa:( Shoot I forgot now what) Umm... Let it go

Elsa:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on...

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Giselle: Eek! That was fantabulous! Class this sunday will be the Winter ball. They will choose king and queen.

* * *

Jack: Ooh! I lost Elsa now what!

Hiccup: there's always Rapunzel!

jack: Ok!

I walked out to find Rapunzel and got pulled into the corner.

Anna: YOU ARE A SELFISH JERK WHO IS A TWO TIMER AND FLYNN ASKED HER TO THE BALL!

Jack: what!

Rapunzel: Oh Jacky!

Anna: I LOOKED IF YOU WERE OUR COUSIN BUT NO THAT WAS A LYE YOU ARE YOU ARE A JERK!

Anna held her middle finger and pointed at both of us.

Rapunzel: Like I care! If Jack loved her he would paid attention to her and not tell her she was a jumbo freak!

jack: I didn't say that to Elsa!

Rapunzel: In 3rd grade!

Jack: The only person I said that to was the girl in the corner always reading a book!

Rapunzel: That was Elsa!

I felt my heart slowly beat at the feeling of guiltiness.

Rapunzel: Anyways you want to go to the ball with me?

sure.

* * *

Jack

The day of the ball was today. I wore a blue tux and white shoes. Flynn wore a white tux and black shoes.

Rapunzel burst in wearing a pink dress.

Rapunzel: let's go!

* * *

We were at the ball waiting for all our friends.

Everyone arrived except Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa.

Merida: Look it's Anna!

I looked where Merida pointed.

Anna was wearing a green dress that had emeralds on the top. Kristoff by her side wore a black tux. then Elsa came, she was wearing a white dress that went to her knees and the back long. she had did her hair into the usual braid with a snowflake pin and a snowflake necklace with matching earrings.

Flynn: Ah, my queen has finally arrived! He said with a British accent.

Elsa: but why of course, I had to be late because Anna was taking to long. She said with a British accent.

Speaker: Ok everybody. the votes are in and the winners are...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! buhbye!**


	11. the mirror

**Okay! I got a trio in my program! I am so happy so let's start!**

* * *

Speaker: and the king is Jack and Elsa! Jack is right there and Elsa... is know where?! Sorry folks but no Elsa.

* * *

**Elsa**

mirror: Elsa we missed you

**(sorry but the rest of the story will have to be bold because well problems)**

**Elsa: Mom, dad, and grandpa...**

**It was like my dream!**

**I looked for the symbol of the moon and it was right above Elsa.**

**I put the locket in the symbol and a blue spark appeared. The mirror was opened. I looked inside, a secret passage way...**

* * *

**Sorry guys it's short but I don't like it being bold and I can't change it **


	12. Say something

**Hi guys! I have not updated because I have no time. Some songs I wrote**

* * *

**Jack**

This was the worst week ever! I mean, Elsa broke up with me, I had her in all my classes and Miss Giselle told us that the theme is still breakup and she assigned partners. I was with Elsa.

Elsa told me that she would write the song so I let her, she was being suspicious because she, Anna, and Kristoff were never at lunch.

It was Tuesday, singing class.

miss Giselle: Ok let's have Anna and Kristoff, I gave you a break up assignment where you had to have the girl singing and the boy acting!

Anna: Elsa wrote this. We are never getting back together

Anna: I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

sorry I was pasting and a picture is block space and I cannot delete it.  
I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Miss Giselle: that was wonderful! next is Jack and Elsa

Elsa: Say something

Jack:Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Elsa: Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Jack and Elsa: And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something


	13. the hug

**Sup! thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Elsa**

Every lunch Kristoff, Anna, and I always sneak in the room with the mirror. it was strange of course but worth it.

This week I was by myself with no one in the empty room. Writing a new song.

(I wrote this one)

Myself

All day long, sitting in an empty room

watching if my shadow dies

calling out your name

I know it's wrong but I miss you

the touch the smell and light

the thing that keeps me burning bright

you and me not anymore

by myself reaching for the next shelf

I need more time to think

how come, everyday it turns out like the last

everywhere I turn around it goes to fast

oh oh myself oh oh the health

just let me be me

by myself reaching for the next shelf

I've been broken down

by you

you ripped my heart to pieces

but I can mange but I can manage

my self

I had finish a song when a clapping started

Jack!

Jack: I'm really sorry.. I'm sorry for third grade, i'm sorry for everything

I sat up and hugged him


	14. The parseltongue

**Sorry for not updating oh and thanks chinaluv for all of the reviews**

* * *

**Elsa**

I was in the mirror trying to find away to another room. That's when I saw something move.

Uh hello? Who's there?

Jack: Boo!

Jack! you scared me!

Rapunzel: At least we didn't let Mer, Flynn, and Anna scare you too

Good point.

Merida: Have yah found anything yet?

No

Flynn: Ah, Elsa in failure

I threw icicles at him and hung him on the wall

Flynn: H- heh just kidding

I took out the icicles with Rapunzel's help

Flynn then tripped and fell on a tile which opened a door that had the symbol

Hiccup and Kristoff: Wow...

I put the locket in the symbol it opened

Anna: It has creepy Egyptians symbols

Hiccup: Hey I can read it, it says. To find the simple version you must go through, do the right pattern and place a locket too

Flynn: hey at least there isn't sharp things

then a few huge axes swung back and forth

Kristoff: Speak of the devil

Flynn the muttered what I heard was me and my big mouth

Jack: How are we going to get across

I sat down on a column that was chopped down or something then a vision came

**Elsa, speak what you know. a snake appeared and it was speaking parseltongue **

**sahh.. sarr.. tra... tess... it came closer and closer.**

Ahhhh! I screamed

Anna: Elsa are you ok?

A- A vision!

Merida: Uh guys, what's this

It was a **snake** with words on the bottom that said who speaks parseltongue speaks to the king

Rapunzel: Anna's and my grandpa knows that Harry Potter could speak it.

Hiccup: Does that mean Elsa can say it too?

That's it! Sahh, sarr, tra, tess, sahh, sarr, tra, tess

the snake opened and the symbol appeared again.

Rapunzel: Put the locket in!

I did and the axes disappeared.

The next door!

Kristoff: Um guys we need to get going because the adults will check on us in like 7 minutes

Flynn: let's go

After they left Jack talked to me

Jack: Never knew my girlfriend talked snake

Me either

* * *

No one's pov

After they left the snake statue's eyes glowed

that meant Elsa was done with the first task.

* * *

Elsa

I had another dream about Mani

Elsa, well done, you have finished the first task, the second task is about to start and it will become more dangerous. Look out for Kromeh ( cro-meh) she is the soul that will curse your friends. Beware of what you say and remember that parseltongue can help you. If you help Kromeh in something she will help you. Break her curse she will be good again and she can go to peace. Help her Elsa, Help her...

* * *

**Ok I am trying for romance, mystery, and magic, please review or what ever! :)**


	15. The Teacher

**Hey guys! I updated so late because well homework**

* * *

**Kromeh**

It is time, master.

pitch- good, good, good we must capture Jack

Why

pitch- because he is a guardian and I brainwashed him a bit

We need him because he is god and guardian I presume? And put him in a capsule to make him evil?

Pitch- yes, if all of the 8 gods combine Voldemort will be released! Magic is funny to know which one are the gods, they will have a gold pendant around there neck. If hiding, you will know if your wand glows, but, the hardest god to track of all is Seyella god of destiny, visions, and dreams.

* * *

Jack

headmaster north- good morning students! this is Mrs. Krow

Mrs. Krow- I am your new teacher of dark arts, some have a wand who are elements. please step fourth.

Elsa and I were the only ones in the front

Mrs. Krow- may I see your wands...

North- Elsa and Jack please come with me

* * *

So did we do anything

North- no but I want to show you something, you see your wands can be combined with your elements. Put them on your wrist

we did as he said

North- asemoto kore

the wands started diging into our skins and they were in

North- Mrs. Krow was going to see your family histories with your wands so better be off then?

* * *

Elsa

as we came back Mrs. krow asked for our wands and we told her it was mixed with our elements.

Krow- very well

as class finished I rushed to the snake room in the mirror, the locket started to glow so I opened it and there it showed a picture of Mrs. Krow as another person that looked like...


	16. The information

**Hey guys! thanks for reviews and Phoenix your answer is just gods and goddesses! So I have not updated because I have this project and my friends get distracted a lot so partners are out.**

* * *

**Elsa**

I-it was Kromeh! What was I suppose to do? I am going crazy!

My scar started glowing rapidly like a thousand butterflies flapping!

Frostflake: Kromeh, has cursed you already. Look on your right arm.

There it was a dark symbol

Frostflake: At least she does not know your a goddess yet. Let us go to the next room.

We went inside of the statue snake and there was the next door.

Frostflake: Go to the right

I went to the right while she started repeating a word and a magical door opened!

Frostflake: Ma'am Kromeh is a evil soul she tries to collect the 8 goddesses and gods. That means you and your friends but you are the hardest god to find so be careful.

Me: Frostflake tell me more about the 9 doors.

Frostflake: The 1st door was a test the each door represents a god or goddess the last door is where you will find the first thing to destroy of Pitch there will be a few tasks to do and other adventures so be very, very careful.

* * *

**So sorry it was really short but this is first task everytime I will tell you th and last 9 ok oh and sorry about spelling**


End file.
